


An Unexpected Saviour

by CirclesArePointless



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, AquaKanan AU, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirclesArePointless/pseuds/CirclesArePointless
Summary: You Watanabe is a prolific captain, sailing the vast seas for a living. She loves her job so much, but even she had to admit that it can get lonely sometimes. Not a day goes by without her thinking about her girlfriend back home.One day, her ship was unfortunate enough to be hijacked by a group of pirates. Luckily, a hero came just in time to save the day. But what shocked the captain more was her familiar face.
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Watanabe You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	An Unexpected Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> this spun off from a prompt about writing a kick, and now i ended up having a full-fledged action scene and gay moments to go along with it, so... enjoy!
> 
> big thanks to Ethanol for beta-ing!

The tranquil waters promised a good day ahead for Captain You. Her ship had been navigating the seas for quite a while already, but there was still a long way to go before they reached the shores. It didn’t matter though, for the grey-haired captain loved every bit of her job. It was her dream job, after all. A dream born from a lifelong fascination with her father’s career.

As a kid, she would eagerly wait for his return. Even if it took her days, weeks, or even months, You remained loyal to her father, happily greeting him at the front door whenever he got home. She would listen attentively to his stories, his adventures, all the awe-inspiring tales he had brought with him from the oceans.

Fast forward to today, You had grown up to follow her father’s footsteps, becoming a successful captain in her own right. All those years spent at the academy was worth it, eventually landing her a career in captaining merchant ships. Not exactly like her old man’s job, but at least it paid well. Very well. How else could she afford all those expensive dates with her girlfriend?

Oh, how she missed her so much. You knew very well what she signed up for. Just like her younger self, her partner would have to go through the same excruciating wait before they could reunite again. Such is the life of a seafarer’s lover. Likewise, she supposed this must be what her father felt when being away from family for this long. At least her girlfriend was very supportive, and understandably so. After all, she knew about her ambitions since way back in childhood.

How long had it been already? You lost count of how long they had been together romantically. It could’ve started from as early as high school when Aqours was active, though it wasn’t until college where they got serious about their relationship. You just happened to be enrolled in the same city as her, who was studying marine biology as her major. The rest was history.

But one thing was for sure, she had been friends with Kanan ever since they were both little children.

It was funny to think just how similar the couple were, it was like they were meant for each other! They were both active, outgoing, and even shared a common affinity with the oceans. Taking it to the next step, however, was a tough task. Not to mention each were still unsure of their feelings, considering they might feel the same way with their other close friends. At least they managed to cross that bridge after many attempts, and oh, it was so worth the trouble.

On lonely days like these, sometimes You just couldn’t shake the image of her love out of her mind. Her lovely face was all she could think of. Her violet eyes, oh how they shone ethereally like amethyst. Her long blue hair, tempting her hands to gently caress it. Her firm hugs, enveloping her with a warmth reminding her of those carefree childhood days. And most importantly, those beautiful lips. Every time You closed her eyes, she couldn’t stop but to imagine her lips touching hers. Oh, how desperate she was for her.

Her fantasies were cut short unfortunately when her walkie-talkie buzzed, followed by the sound of her crew reporting.

“Captain! We have an emergency! The ship’s being raid-”

The voice suddenly cut off to the sound of gunshots. In a split second, the captain’s worries shot up to the roof. Something wrong was going on outside.

Captaining a merchant ship comes with a higher risk, and it was a risk You was willing to take. Throughout her career, the captain braved through the harshest oceans, sailed to faraway lands, and even transported dangerous goods. Frankly, she was surprised that she hadn’t encountered any pirates yet, given how she had sailed through pirate-infested waters several times before. At least, until now.

A peek at the many screens beside her confirmed what was happening. Without further ado, she snatched the radiotelephone on her panel, signalling a distress call to all the ships reachable around the vicinity.

"Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!"

While waiting for a response, the captain tried to get in contact with her crew outside, checking in to see if they were still alright. Unfortunately, all she was met with was radio silence.

It didn’t take long before her quarters got encroached.

“Hands up!”

A thud on the door was followed by a shout. The intruders went in fully armed, aiming all their firearms at her and her crew inside. It was enough to strike terror inside her. Never in her life had she felt this much fear. Never in her life had she felt this… powerless.

Despite that, she would do her best to defend her ship to the very end. Like they say, the captain goes down with the ship. It would be unbecoming of her to forgo her biggest responsibility as captain.

But for now, all she had to do was put her hands up, fingers crossed that the message she sent would be relayed across the sea.

Even then, You was never one to back down from a fight easily. Her eyes scanned around the area, looking for a way to break free. The intruders were still moving around rather disorderly; the lack of coordination left the grey-haired woman only a single person holding her at gunpoint. When he turned his head around, she took this to her full advantage, immediately lifting her foot upwards.

The careless lapse of concentration was costly for the pirate. Just a second spent away from his captive and his rifle was already on the floor.

Just when the weapon hit the hard ground, another pirate rushed to her behind, trying to restrain the captain. Still high on her adrenaline, she kicked him away before his hands could even touch her. This lady was no pushover.

Her victory, however, was short-lived.

It was no surprise that all guns were now on her after what she did to their teammates. A part of her wanted to continue the fight, but her rational mind knew better not to. This time, You was left with no option but to stay silent and drop her head down. In the end, what are martial arts to semi-automatic rifles?

“Looks like we got a feisty one here…”

The unnerving silence was only broken when a man slowly approached her, an air of malice surrounding the pirate.

“Look at me,” he taunted the captain with a scowl, clearly angered by her display of disobedience. “Look at me!”

When he got close enough, a pistol was cocked directly at her forehead, forcing You to oblige. She didn’t want to do this at all. But right now, she feared for her life, her crew’s life, and until proper help arrived, she had no choice but to play along.

The grey-haired captain slowly moved her head upwards, until her sky blue eyes met with his.

“I’m the captain now.”

When the pirate turned his back around, he gestured something at his subordinate. The other pirate then pulled out a roll of duct tape. Oh no, this will be unpleasant. Sure enough, the man plastered the painfully adhesive tape on her mouth, forcing it shut.

The captain helplessly watched the pirates tinkering around with the panel, turning off all the radios and electronics while steering away from the ship’s intended course. These hijackers were no mere pirates. Whatever their motives were, she was sure it was more than just taking in hostages.

She wanted to fight back so bad, but she simply couldn’t. The stakes were just too high. If not her, their bullets could end up inside one of her crew’s heads instead. And their lives were just as precious as hers.

Just when she thought that all hope was lost, You heard a loud splash outside. Odd. She didn’t think too much about it initially, only that it felt a bit too close to the ship. But when her ears picked up the faint noises of gunshots, she knew something else was happening.

Soon after, one of the pirates rushed inside the quarters, disrupting the relative silence inside with an agitated look on his face.

"What's going on out there?" the leader questioned.

"I-It's the Aquagirl!"

Could it be? The fabled aquatic superhero coming to her rescue? You had heard of the heroine’s many remarkable deeds from her exchanges with other sailors, completely amazed by the stories. Suffice to say, she was a legend among seafarers like her. From lifting a sinking ship to stopping a deadly torpedo blast, it almost felt like there was nothing else this woman cannot do. Some said that she could even talk to fishes!

It was unreal, mind-boggling even. To think that one lone girl was capable of all that. She truly was a queen of the oceans. A goddess of the seas.

Despite that, nobody knew who she really was. Aside from the hearsays about how she was the queen of Atlantis, there really wasn’t anything else to go by with. Not many even had the chance to get a clear look of her face.

Just a few minutes ago, two pirates were circling around the deck, securing the perimeter from outside threats. Out of nowhere, they heard an unusual splash beside the vessel. A dolphin? They both curiously turned their heads towards the source, only to be greeted with a feminine figure launching herself into the air. A mermaid? That couldn’t be, this figure was still legged. And what kind of mermaid wears a wetsuit?

Whatever it was, they knew that this was something out of the ordinary.

The pirates could only stand still, completely dumbfounded by what they saw. A beautiful lady jumping out of the oceans wasn’t exactly a common occurrence, especially here. Eventually, they came back to their senses, realising that this same figure was heading for them.

It didn’t matter who she was, but they could not afford having an intruder that might sabotage their plans. Without hesitating, they both aimed their weapons at the approaching figure. Their fingers were ready to pull the trigger.

A closer look at the figure revealed more about who exactly they were facing. A young woman fully cladded in a dark blue wetsuit. Her wet blue hair was tied into a long ponytail, and her purple eyes were filled with such fierce determination. However, what caught their attention the most was the object the lady was holding on her right hand. A trident.

A trident that could only belong to none other than Aquagirl.

She was getting too close for comfort, causing the pirates to open fire before she even had the chance to land on the deck.

But all their efforts were in vain. The lady was quick enough to anticipate them, spinning her trident around rapidly to deflect the bullets. She continued the motion even when her feet had landed on the deck. The pirates kept on shooting at her relentlessly until they ran out of fire, giving her an opportunity to make her next move.

Before their hands could reach for their spare magazines, the blue-haired might kicked their rifles away, disarming them on a whim. They couldn’t even react in time! Stunned by the sudden act, the two immediately rushed forward, looking to defeat her with their fists instead.

The heroine managed to block much of their attacks. Fists met with her forearms. Kicks were avoided swiftly. The whole fight was dizzyingly quick, but the lady had no problem catching up. She was more than capable of ending this brawl right here, right now, but she was not one to resort to using extreme force unless necessary. Even with all her strength, she ultimately believed that conflicts should be resolved with minimal force.

The struggle continued. Even an invincible fighter like her has her own faults. A lapse of concentration loosened her grip on her trident, easily kicked away while she was busy dodging their punches.

However, it only made the lady fiercer in her attacks. She doubled up her efforts, landing painful blows on the hijackers. Now, it was a test of endurance. Exhaustion soon got the better of the pirates, but Aquagirl was still standing mightily strong. A light punch (at least to her) at the chest was enough to knock one down, followed by another.

The fight was far from over though. Mere seconds later, another pirate rushed towards her, this time with a sharp knife in hand. The woman responded swiftly, grabbing his arm. She slowly strengthened her grip, hoping that it would be enough to drop the sharp weapon.

However, the pirate had a trick under his sleeve.

His other hand quickly unsheathed another knife without her noticing, before viciously thrusting it into her stomach.

He pulled it away and pushed it forward again.

Again.

And again.

Frustratingly, her grip had not weakened at all. His captured arm was still under her mercy. Her face, still the same unflinching look. No signs of pain or discomfort. At all.

A glance at where he had tried to stab her sent him gaping.

There was stab damage alright, just not quite what he had in mind. His blade left a tear on her wetsuit, but the same cannot be said for her skin. Not a single drop of blood was drawn out. Devoid of any wounds nor blemishes.

He then turned his attention to his weapon, which only made his mouth widen. How did a once sharp, firm blade of steel crumple completely like that? The pirate was now left with a useless piece of deformed metal, completely bent beyond its original shape.

This lady was no mere mortal.

When the man looked up, he was greeted with a smirk. A teasing smirk that sent shivers down his spine. His body was already weakening, shaken beyond belief. In one fell swoop, the woman pushed the pirate away, sending him sliding backwards across the deck.

The blue-haired superhuman continued her search around the ship, only to be interrupted when another pirate snuck up on her from the side. She instinctively moved her hand up, grabbing whatever that was getting nearer. A rifle. Pointed straight at her head.

Fear-inducing, certainly. But not quite for her.

With enough force, her palms squeezed the barrel shut. The metal tube was creaking loudly from her sheer pressure. No longer could a bullet pass through. He could only gulp; those gentle hands were far more powerful than they seemed. So strong that it could crush metal that effortlessly. The lady held the rifle tightly, her staring violet eyes daring the pirate to pull the trigger.

With no second thought, he fired.

What followed was an explosive blast. The shooter completely lurched backwards from the intense recoil; his rifle being blown apart into two. The explosive force of the bullet was forcibly contained inside, enough to destroy the weapon.

Aquagirl stood there unfazed, the other end of the rifle still on her hand. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her ponytail. As her head was being pulled backwards, she lifted her lower body upwards, flipping her way behind the perpetrator. Her feet pushed his back forward, the grip on her ponytail released as his body stumbled.

“Did your parents never tell you to not pull someone else’s hair?”

After that, another pirate began to approach her from afar. Once he got close enough, the lady simply launched her foot at him. She made sure that the kick was powerful enough to at least deter him from attacking further, but not too strong; she didn’t want to cause any fatalities, even if it was the bad guys.

The force threw his body several metres away, even bringing a teammate behind down with him.

Just when she thought it was all over, a sharp sound pierced the air, causing her to turn around. The projectile was too quick to be recognisable. Nevertheless, she quickly clapped her two hands onto it, stopping it just barely in front of her face. It was her own trident.

“Thank you. Been looking for it.”

Her eyes then shifted its attention forwards. In front of her was another person, presumably the one that threw it at her. This time, he was carrying a crowbar. They both neared each other, hands ready to swing their weapons. When they got close enough, the calm silence was displaced by a loud clanging, repeated every time the metals were in contact. Trident against crowbar.

The battle seemed even for a while; nobody found the breakthrough to put them on the lead yet. They moved around the deck, careful not to lose their concentration as they navigate through the narrow corridors between the pile of containers.

Eventually, the pirate lost out. His grip on the crowbar weakened, easily dispossessed when the trident hit the lower part. The piece of metal slipped into the ocean, and so did his courage; if his frantic dash towards their intruding boat was anything to go by.

By then, Aquagirl was convinced that there were no longer any pirates roaming around the open deck, or at least one that was brave enough to face her. The dust had finally settled it seemed. After a final check, the aquatic heroine rushed towards the captain’s quarters, only to be stopped short by a loud thud.

“Stop right there!”

The door slammed forward, revealing two new entities into the scene. The angry shouting was swiftly followed by the sound of a cocking pistol. “Or she will pay the price.”

As they stepped into the sunlight, her heart stopped beating.

The captive being held at gunpoint was no ordinary woman. She was her beloved girlfriend! There was no mistaking it. Wavy grey hair, sky blue eyes; they could only belong to a certain You Watanabe.

Not a day goes by without this same girl haunting her thoughts. Yearning for her touch. She did a lot to keep herself occupied; more so since she discovered more about herself, but it could never fill the gaping void left by her absence. It’s been weeks since she last saw her, and it would’ve been a couple more had fate not led her to this ship.

She spent all those lonely nights thinking about her, thinking about how nice it would be to sleep by her side every night. Sure, she was well aware of her girlfriend’s job, but sometimes she just wished that the captain would pull off a surprise and return home early. The huge gap on their king size bed didn’t help either. Even then, the blue-haired girl never thought that they would meet each other this soon. Not while she was like this.

To see her partner like this was disheartening.

If it wasn’t for the duct tape painfully plastered on her mouth, You would’ve squealed in shock and confusion. At least her blue eyes were wide enough to show that. Who would’ve thought that her girlfriend was the Aquagirl all along? Kanan Matsuura, queen of the seas?

A million questions swarmed her thoughts. Her mind had a hard time believing they were one and the same, but her eyes simply do not lie. Those violet eyes, blue hair; they were the exact same shade as her girlfriend’s.

However, the revelation didn’t change the fact that the captain was still under the mercy of the pirate. The pistol was still unmoved from You’s head. Kanan could only stay still, afraid that even the slightest of movements would mean the death of her dearest love.

Soon, fear turned into that of anger. How dare this man threaten her sweetheart just like that?

Kanan’s rage manifested itself in the form of tumultuous waves. The formerly calm waters were now turbulent, far more turbulent than what was considered normal. The ship was now swaying violently, much to the pirate’s concern.

Meanwhile, the blue-haired lady hadn’t moved at all. Her grip on her trident was as firm as ever, as if she were calling out to the oceans to heed her command. Her irises glowed like a bright amethyst. The brighter it got, the more ravaging the waves were.

Eventually, the deck got too shaky. The pirate eventually lost his balance, his grip over the captain weakened as he struggled to stay upright. Her girlfriend was no longer under threat. Once You broke free, Kanan launched her trident towards the man, pinning him onto the wall.

He was lucky enough that she hadn’t gone for his body. The sharp trident caught him by the arm instead, barely grazing his skin as his limb was thin enough to fit in between the prongs. Despite the minimal bleeding, the pirate was in deep pain, although that could instead be traced to the trident’s insanely fast momentum. The speed made his back hitting the wall a more painful experience.

The pirate struggled to pull the trident away with his other hand. No matter how hard he tried, it didn’t budge for even a millimetre. The blue-haired lady walked towards him; eyebrows lowered. Before he blacked out, the last thing he could remember was a furious scowl.

The grey-haired captain was finally free from his merciless grip, but she was now caught tumbling down the deck. The currents had started to calm down, but the ship was still tilting, causing You to roll sideways as gravity kept on pulling her. The rolling went on, showing no signs of stopping.

Eventually, the ocean became more and more visible to her, and with a final roll, You fell overboard.

Her muffled screams got louder; her eyes shut tighter. But before her body even met the seas, her motion changed course. No longer was she heading for the cold waters. Instead, it was back to the steadying vessel. What happened? A familiar clicking was heard, which made You open her eyes. A dolphin twice her height had apparently flapped her body back to the deck.

Huh. Maybe talking to fishes had its uses, after all.

All the spinning made her head dizzy, but at least she made her way safely back onto her ship. You let out a muffled sigh of relief, before resting her back onto the nearby wall, hoping that it would bring her some respite after all she had gone through.

Once the heroine was finished with the pirate, Kanan quickly rushed towards her love, concerned about her well-being. She could tell that the captain was getting exhausted from this ordeal. And in dire pain too.

Their faces were now within touch. With a gentle touch of her hands, Kanan slowly pulled the duct tape apart from You’s mouth, hoping that it wouldn’t hurt that much. The grey-haired woman flinched regardless, the pain still stinged no matter how careful the pull was.

You immediately pulled her hands towards her mouth, rubbing it around to try soothing the lingering pain. Kanan couldn’t bear to see her girlfriend hurt like this. Tortured like this. It was painful to watch. There had got to be some way she could help to alleviate her pain.

Maybe, just maybe, she knew what the answer was.

An impulse drove Kanan nearer to You’s face. Sky blue met violet purple. Their hearts had begun to flutter, like the wings of a bird flapping when they took off to the skies. Wasn’t this what they wanted after all those lonely weeks?

Doubts started to plague the captain’s mind. All of this was too good to be true. This couldn’t be her girlfriend right in front of her. She should be somewhere home, at land, waiting for her; not here in the middle of the ocean! She must be so deluded to think that her girlfriend swam all the way here. The hijacking scenario must’ve been a hallucination; must’ve knocked her sleepy head too hard on her ship’s wheel. It just felt like a convenient excuse to equate her love to that of an unstoppable hero, a saviour.

And even if she really were so, wouldn’t You at least be aware about it? They had been friends since as early as her memory permits, shared all their little secrets between them, and spent a lot of time together. She would definitely notice if her friend could breathe underwater or something.

It took only a simple touch to her lips to wash away all her doubts. This truly was her beloved Kanan. The all-familiar texture was just the proof You needed; she had been craving this heavenly touch for a long while. Weeks of repressed feelings burst with passion, with desperation. It was enough to bring someone flying up in space, or more fittingly, diving deep under the beautiful vast seas.

They continued smooching, both unwilling to hold back. A golden opportunity like this should never be treated half-heartedly. Kanan went all out, savouring the long-lost flavour she sorely missed. It might have been only weeks, but it sure felt like forever. You appreciated all her movements, her lips happily responded by taking in the taste she had grown to love since their first kiss. Just the right amount of sweetness with a tinge of ocean salt. Her nose couldn’t stop sniffing her alluring scent, a scent that reminded her so much of the fresh ocean breeze. Despite all the passion they shared, they were unsure if it was enough to quench their insatiable thirst.

If it were up to them, they would go on forever. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Their ears picked up another vessel cruising in the distance, which made Kanan to pull away heavy-heartedly from such bliss, at least not without a final hug.

“The coast guard’s coming. You stay safe, captain.”

The rescue ship was quickly approaching them, prompting the blue-haired lady to escape to the other side of the deck. After picking up her trident, she swiftly ran away.

“Wait! Kanan-chan, wait!”

Despite her exhaustion, You was determined to follow her partner until the end, gathering up all her energy left to move her feet around. By the time she got to the edge of the deck, she was no longer to be seen. A peek into the waters calmed her down though. There she was, submerged underwater, but not too far away from the ship. Her vibrant smile was infectious, it was the kind of smile that made her heart melt like butter. The kind that reassured her that everything will be alright.

Soon, Kanan raised her right arm up, her hands just above her forehead. It culminated in a salute, a salute the captain was very familiar with.

“Yousoro!”

Before You could even say anything else, Kanan swam away from her ship, speeding off like a human torpedo once she got far enough.

There she was. Gone again. You had to pinch her own cheeks. This wasn’t a dream, right? Like, having your ship being hijacked and to be saved by none other than your own girlfriend sounded like something straight out of her wildest fantasies. Oh, what weeks of isolation could do to a sailor like her. And yet, it felt extremely real. Especially the kiss.

It seems like she would bring home yet another interesting tale. And maybe this time, her girlfriend would care to explain more about it. Though for now, all she needed was a break. Before the coast guards got to her, her legs already gave way to her weight, falling to her knees as she fainted on the deck.


End file.
